Drawlloween
by Sapphire Sterre
Summary: A bunch of unrelated mostly one-sided Billdip and Dipeon oneshots based on Drawlloween prompts from Tumblr. October 14: Dipper craved adventure, no matter how dangerous. Despite his boyfriends' protests, he ventures into the ruins of a mine. Now he's sorry he has to say goodbye.
1. Drawlloween Days and Prompts

**So I'm participating in a thing called Drawlloween for October! For each day in October, there's a prompt and so for each day I'll try to write and post a story based on that prompt!** **These one-shots will mostly be one-sided Billdip and Dipeon.**

 **I'll keep posting to _Shots in the Dark_ once a week, but _Drawlloween_ will have a post every day for just October! Course each one-shot will be _uber_ short since I take forever to write and I'll be aiming to post every day but anyway, that's my goal!**

 **Here's the days with their respective prompts:**

 **~oOo~**

October 1 Ghost

October 2 Devil

October 3 Goblin

October 4 Vampire

October 5 Werewolf

October 6 Pumpkin

October 7 Haunted House

October 8 Zombie

October 9 Eyeball

October 10 Alien

October 11 Raven

October 12 Moon

October 13 Frankenstein

October 14 Bat

October 15 Amulet

October 16 Grave

October 17 Demon

October 18 Mask

October 19 Creature from the Black Lagoon

October 20 Skull

October 21 8-Bit Zombie

October 22 Candy

October 23 Gore

October 24 Skeleton

October 25 Mummy

October 26 Rat

October 27 Witch

October 28 Black Cat

October 29 Scarecrow

October 30 Spider

October 31 Dragon


	2. Shenanigans and Shock

Summary: _Haunting the new tenants shouldn't have been so much fun_.

Pairing: None

* * *

 _October 1 prompt: Ghost_

 _Shenanigans and Shock_

Dipper giggled as he floated above the two new residents as they unpacked in the living room, invisible to any mortal eye. Both tenants were blond but had starkly different body shapes. The fair skinned young man was plump with a gravity defying pompadour while the other young man with a brown complexion was slender and seemed to glide about the room. The ghostly teen lowered to the floor and grinned.

 _Time for some mischief._

Wandering over to an unopened box, Dipper tugged at the tape and slowly unpeeled the sticky surface from the cardboard. The blonds jolted and turned to locate the source of the sound.

The thin man frowned. "Gideon, I know you like to use your amulet to do things but _really?_ Did you already forget our deal?"

The pompadour man, Gideon, huffed. "That was _not_ me, Bill!"

The two blonds paused as Dipper opened the box and rummaged through some of the items. He couldn't resist a laugh when he pulled out a stuffed doll of Gideon.

"Did you hear that?" Bill plopped the container he carried to the floor and approached the area Dipper lurked. Bill's eyes widened. "Do you _see_ this?"

Dipper held the toy in the air and wiggled the doll, giggling. It'd been so _long_ since he had company! Finally, he could hang out with someone!

"Great." Gideon groaned as he spotted the dancing toy hovering in the air. "Try to leave magic behind us and we move into a house that's _haunted."_

Dipper frowned, upbeat mood souring. "You know," he began, voice echoing. "I lived here before you guys moved in."

"Juuuuust _great."_ Bill grumped. "This place isn't just haunted, it's _cursed."_

"Hey!" Dipper materialized into sight. "Just because I can't leave doesn't mean–" he halted. "Wait, you guys have magic."

"Maybe." The lithe young man crossed his arms, giving the teen the stink eye. "What's it to you?"

Dipper bounced in place, excitement coursing through his transparent form. "You two could break the curse! A magician trapped me here, but you could free me!"

Gideon and Bill exchanged stares then nodded.

"We'll help," Gideon agreed. "And after that you gotta leave."

"Alright!" Dipper chirped.

Several candles and chalk inscribed on the garage floor later, the three males were ready. Dipper floated into the middle of the drawn circle while Gideon held a piece of paper.

Bill raised a brow. "A cure to break hexes found on the internet. Yeah, that'll _definitely_ work."

"Hush, you." Gideon scolded. "I've used plenty of magic recipes found off the web and most of them worked."

"Only most?" Bill scoffed.

Dipper cleared his throat and the blonds shot him a glance before quieting and turning their focus onto the paper in Gideon's hands. The blonds breathed in sync before they began the chant.

 _"Of chains so awful and worse, release this ghost from this curse."_

Light shimmered from the chalked lines, flowing into the air and encasing Dipper. When the light faded, Dipper stood amidst the circle, eyes wide as he stared at his solid and trembling hands.

"You did it…" he breathed and met their stares. "You broke the curse."

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Drawlloween has begun!**


	3. Daring Devil

Summary: _Dipper Pines was a devil like no other._

Pairing: None

* * *

 _October 2 prompt: Devil_

 _Daring Devil_

Dipper Pines was a devil like no other: a faceless assassin only known by the trademark sign he left at the scene of the crime–a drawing of a pine tree. At the age of just nineteen he'd been turned into a cold-blooded sniper in order to avenge the murder of his sister. He wouldn't stop until every member of the mafia who killed her was dead by his hands.

He narrowed his eyes, posture stiff, as another sharp dressed guest passed through the restaurant doors. He greeted the stranger, asked the customary question of "how many" and once answered, he guided the customer to a single table.

"Would you like some water, miss?" Dipper slipped on a pleasant smile.

"Yes, thank you." The woman gathered the menu into her hands.

Dipper swept away to fulfill the request, gaze skimming the restaurant patrons. His targets this time were the two hot shot bosses of the syndicate. He stifled the urge to curl his lips into a twisted grin. _Soon._ Soon his revenge would be complete.

Pausing by a counter with ice cold water pitchers, Dipper spotted the mafia leaders. He hummed as he stared at them and filled the cup, nearly causing the water to overflow. Glancing at the glass, assured that the water would not spill, he returned the pitcher to the counter and glided to the guest. Placing the drink atop the table, he strode to past the entrance podium and exited the restaurant.

The two thugs, Gleeful and Cipher, were just about done with their meal and Dipper had just finished his shift. He grinned as he curved around the building and crouched beside the dumpster, his black suit aiding in hiding him from view. He reached behind the dumpster for a black bag and pulled out a gloves. He tugged on the gloves and reached into the bag again to reveal a gun with a silencer. He clicked off the safety. Just a little longer and the two nuisances could be removed from existence. _Permanently._

Just as he started to feel his legs go numb from the rigid position, chatter burst into the air. He peered around the building to spy the two blonds shut the restaurant's doors, silencing the noise. A car pulled up in front of the two and Dipper cursed. He needed to act. _Now._

Whipping the weapon in front of him and bracing his stance for the following recoil, he took aim and fired. The bullet pierced one of the limo's tires, deflating the rubber. Dipper hesitated for a moment, an idea rising into his mind and he hastily adjusted his old plan into a new one.

He wanted to talk to these jerks. Find out _why_ their grunts killed his sister while she was walking home alone.

He shot the mafia leader's legs.

He grinned as they screamed and dropped. Just because he wanted to know didn't mean he couldn't make them _miserable._

Clicking on the safety, he shoved the rifle into the bag as he stood and tossed the bag behind the dumpster. Sprinting and dodging litter to avoid creating noise, he rushed around the building. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he skidded to a halt by the bleeding criminals sobbing on the ground and the panicking chauffeur.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed and rushed to Cipher's side. "I heard screaming and–The hospital's not far from here. I'll take you two there in my car It'll be faster than waiting for an ambulance."

He turned to the chauffeur. "My car's at the corner of this block. Carry him," he pointed at Gleeful, "while I carry this guy."

The chauffeur complied and they hauled the two young me into the back seats of Dipper's car. Dipper thanked the chauffeur and hopped into the driver's seat, taking off.

He stifled a laugh. _Easiest kidnapping through bluffing ever!_ But he had to hurry before they both fainted from blood loss.

Dipper pressed on the gas and hurried as fast as the speed limit allowed and headed home. Fortunately, the streets were empty as he hauled the unconscious bosses into his house and into the basement.

He'd interrogate them first…

…and then he'd _kill them_.

Dipper Pines was a devil like no other.

And devils complete their revenge.

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Whooo! Day 2 of October! Hopefully I can keep up with the pace of the days!**

 **soos: Sure, I'll give your idea a whirl for the Frankenstein prompt! Dipper shall be the monster that the scientists Bill and Gideon create!**

 **Guest: Ha ha, I did say in _Shots in the Dark_ that I'd post _Drawlloween_ prompts for October! Course these are still gonna be uber short but still.**

 **black ninja: You sound so surprised! Ha ha, I'm just playin' but I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Creatures and Conundrums

Summary: _Goblins infest Gravity Falls in search of jewelry and Dipper sets to ridding the nuisances, dragging his two friends along_.

Pairing: None

* * *

 _October 3 Goblin_

 _Creatures and Conundrums_

"C'mon!" Dipper yanked the two blonds out of the Mystery Shack, weathered journal in his vest. "I just got a call from Lazy Susan–some sort of ugly dwarf just stole all her jewelry and is running around her house!"

Bill and Gideon hastened their pace to match the shorter teen's speed. Both blonds shook their arms free to intertwine their hands with Dipper's own. Dipper grinned as they rushed to town.

"What do you think it might be this time?" Gideon prodded.

"Sounded like a goblin." Dipper replied.

Bill piped up. "Gremogoblin?"

"Nah," Dipper dismissed, "she said dwarf size. Gremogoblins are _huge."_

"Say," a grin stretched Bill's cheeks. "If we catch the goblins and there's gold, can I keep the gold?"

Dipper scowled.

"Yeesh, kid, just thought I'd ask."

Gideon snorted just as they arrived in front of Lazy Susan's house. Dipper released Bill and Gideon's hands to knock on the door. Just as the knob twisted, the door burst open, smacking Dipper to the cement, and a gnarled, short creature zoomed out of the building and over the fallen teen.

Summoning magic to his hand, Bill snapped his fingers and blue fire encased the goblin. The creature shrieked and twisted, arms piled high with knick knacks. The goblin yelled gibberish at Bill and the young man stretched his lips into a wide smile, smug.

"That's one!" Bill chirped. "How many more to go?"

"Ah," Dipper began as Gideon hefted him to his feet. "I don't know."

The ground rumbled beneath their feet, vibrations crawling up their legs and thunder seemed to roar but not a cloud covered the sky. The teens craned their necks and gaped.

"Sweet heavens." Gideon gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Goblins aren't supposed to be massive." Dipper squeaked.

"But maybe mother goblins are!" Bill jerked as the mama goblin caught sight of her son and shot the human a glower.

"Free him, Bill!" Dipper yelped. "That might her baby!"

Bill snapped his fingers and the little goblin was released from the harmless fire. The baby rushed to its mother. The mother creature seemed to calm and turned away.

The teens sagged and Dipper exhaled. " _That's_ a note for the journals."

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **MissIvoryStone: Mabel was probably at the wrong place at the wrong time and saw something she shouldn't have seen...heh heh**

 **Guest: I'll try!**

 **okokok: Devilish Dipper _is_ pretty scary!**

 **quixoticEntity: Only Tad Strange is a tad bit... _too_ normal. Normality is relative! No one's right in the head! And if they are then...join the dark side! We have cookies~**


	5. Forks and Fangs

Summary: Being immortal could be unmeasurably boring…until Dipper invites two cute young men to dinner.

Pairing: Billdip and Dipeon (one-sided)

* * *

 _October 4 prompt: Vampire_

 _Forks and Fangs_

Dipper swung his feet as he sat on the edge of roof, studying the townsfolk below. Gravity Falls was a quaint little town riddled with supernatural inhabitants. His sibling and himself were of the extraordinary themselves and fit right in.

He slid his tongue against his fangs, feeling the elongated bone. He hummed. A snack would be nice but the hospital wouldn't be receiving any fresh blood donations until tomorrow. So… He huffed. Stale blood it was. But, while he _could_ go all the way home, he'd rather just head to the much closer hospital.

He scooched off the edge, falling fast, and twirled in the air. He giggled, exhilaration coursing through his system, and quickened his spin. Wings sprouted from beneath his arms and he shrank in size, transforming into a bat just before he hit the ground. He soared high into the air, flying above the town as his gaze skimmed for the sight of the hospital.

The vampire paused, however, when brown eyes noticed two shocks of blond hair and unfamiliar faces.

Deciding to greet the strangers, the teen swooped to the ground and spun, returning to his human form and dropped into a crouch in front of the two. He stood, cloak swaying around him, and extended a hand.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls!" He greeted. "I'm Dipper Pines."

"Bill Cipher." The brown skinned young man returned but frowned. "I thought vampires could only be outside at night?"

Dipper laughed. "That only applies to _ancient_ vampires."

When Dipper and Bill finished their handshake, Dipper accepted a greeting from the fair skinned visitor. "Gideon Gleeful, Nice tah meet ya."

Dipper clapped his hands together. "Now that we're all introduced, how'd you two like to have dinner with me?"

"I'd rather not _be_ dinner, thanks." Bill dismissed and grasped Gideon's bicep. "See ya around."

The blond made to step around Dipper but the brunet blocked his path. "Aw, _c'mon_ ," Dipper pushed. "You gotta quit believing all those old tales. It's customary to only drink _donated_ blood these days."

"Gross." Gideon scrunched his face.

Dipper flashed his fangs. "It's a little morally ambiguous, but I _could_ just take a taste from you two."

The blonds exchanged looks before raising their eyes to the sky. Gideon crossed his arms. "One dinner date and you'll let us be? We've got business to conduct."

"Done!" Dipper agreed and pivoted to lead the way to his home, eager for company with new stories. "Follow me!"

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Oops, I'm late in posting this!**

 **Guest: You flatter me! But thank youuuu~**

 **AWESOME: A 180 in a uber short story, woot woot!**

 **okokok: Dark side cookies are delicious, yum!**

 **Vampire Guest: I have written a vampire Bill and Gideon before, but it's over in my other set of one-shots called Shots in the Dark. It's called Downward Spiral.**

 **soos: Drawlloween is its own set of one-shots unrelated to Shots in the Dark cause that'd be confusing to jump from one story clump to another. And, uh...as of now I don't see myself continuing Downward Spiral.**

 **romano: They are uber short cause I'm a slow writer, so to write something long each day takes too much time since I do have classes and homework.**

 **Chinese Guest: You make me blush! It's good to be back and I'm glad you like my writing!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Prowling Pooch

Summary: _Dipper vowed never to hunt again._

Pairing: None

* * *

 _October 5 prompt: Werewolf_

 _Prowling Pooch_

Adrenaline pumped through his blood, pupils shrinking to slits. His heart pounded and his skin shivered with excitement.

 _No._

He had to resist. He twisted his spine, ruffling his fur in a coarse whirlwind as he shook his body.

 _Never again._

The wolf retreated deeper into the bushes and turned, intent on abandoning the hunt in favor of returning home, when the scent of weakened meat drifted by his nose. He twitched, instincts flaring, and he pivoted. One look wouldn't hurt.

Subconsciously, his ears flattened against his skull and he lowered his furry form to the grass-covered ground. He prowled forwards to peer out the shrubbery. His gaze widened before narrowing as saliva collected in his mouth. Black lips curled as his muscles tightened.

 _Food._

The wolf lunged forwards, bursting from the bushes, and sprinted after his prey. The rabbit squeaked and hopped fast in retreat, one paw bleeding. The wolf's focus zeroed on the prey.

 _Food. Food. Food._

Exhilaration raced in his veins, delight spurring him to quicken his pace. Just as he neared his prey, jaws agape to snap the creature's neck, a familiar voice called.

 _"Dipper!"_

Startled, the wolf skidded to a halt and the fog cleared from his gaze. Realization slapped him in the face and, had he possessed his human head at the moment, he would have blanched.

 _Oh no._ He whined low in the back of his throat. _Oh no, no, no._

He'd almost…he'd almost killed a life.

"Dipper!" His sister's' voice pierced his pointed ears as she appeared. "You gotta stay inside until you change back, dummy!"

He averted his gaze and trotted a few paces ahead of her, heading for the Mystery Shack.

"Dipdot…?" His twin prodded.

He didn't respond.

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Ah...this is a weird one but it's what popped into my mind.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Makin' Passes, Markin' Pumpkins

Summary: _Choosing what pumpkin to buy took time but, Dipper grouched, he'd finish faster if two blonds would just leave him alone._

Pairing: Billdip and Dipeon (both one-sided)

* * *

 _October 6 prompt: Pumpkins_

 _Makin' Passes, Markin' Pumpkins_

Dipper placed his palms on his hips, shooting a glare at the two bothersome blonds from the corner of his gaze. Bill and Gideon, they called themselves. More like Braggy and Gaggy. He huffed. That didn't even make sense in his own head. He stared at a pumpkin in the field, chatter shifting in and out of focus.

"–and I'll etch a heart onto all these pumpkins to show you the love I have for you that's etched into my soul." Annnnd there was Gaggy.

"We've just met," Dipper terminated the pompadour head's soap opera.

Braggy butted in. "But love at first sight is the purest of love and no love is stronger than mine!"

The brunet pursed his lips and moved on to the next pumpkin. "You don't even know my name."

Lanky and lovesick, Bill swept Dipper's hand into his own. "The only name that is perfect for you is _divinity."_

Dipper yanked his hand free and shoved Bill aside. "Even the divine have flaws," he countered.

Dipper crouched just as Gideon attempted to wrap an arm around his waist, only to miss. The pompadour blond blinked and straightened, puffing his chest.

"Then you are _greater_ than a deity! You are the embodiment of _perfection."_ Gideon gestured wide.

Dipper furrowed his brows as he noticed the orange squash had a massive dent. "Nobody's perfect. Seriously, I've got a lot of flaws."

"Then," Bill pitched in, "your imperfections are what make you _flawless."_

Dipper raised a brow and sent Bill a flat stare. "From walking clichés to ridiculous nonsense. Great. All I'm trying to do is buy a pumpkin and you two come out of _nowhere._ What's it gonna take for you two to leave me alone?"

"Go on a date with me!" Gideon chirped.

Bill protested. "No, me!"

While the two blonds bickered, Dipper grumbled. "That's counterproductive to what I was aiming for."

Sighing, Dipper checked another plant and smiled. Massive and lopsided, Mabel would have a blast deciding what to carve on such a whacky shape. Grasping the rock-hard stem, Dipper hefted the pumpkin into his arms and staggered.

" _Whoo_." Dipper exhaled, winded. " _Wow_ that's heav–"

The weight lifted out of his grasp and he yelped a protest when he spotted Gideon toting the pumpkin away. He hurried after the jerkface, irritation sparking. Bill followed them.

"Hey!" He hollered. "I picked that–"

"I'm ah…" Gideon panted. "I'm carryin' this for you, hon."

Dipper scowled and reached for the plant. "I can carry it just fine on my own."

Gideon twisted, using his back to block Dipper's hands. "I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

"I certainly don't like it." Dipper grouched but dropped his hands to his sides. "Jerk."

Rumbling and clunking resounded and Dipper turned just as Bill appeared by his side. The young man pushed a cart filled with a few pumpkins. Dipper's eyebrows rose. Since when and where did the butthead get a cart? And how did he not hear Bill approach sooner?

Exhaling with cold mist drifting from his mouth, Dipper tugged his jacket tighter as a cold breeze whizzed past. He shivered and tucked his palms into his jacket pockets.

A cocky voice purred into his ear. "I can think of a few ways to warm you up."

Dipper scowled, face flaming. "Pervert."

Bill raised his hands. "I never said anything suggestive! _You_ made it suggestive!" his eyes lidded. "Though if you _want–_ "

"Quit it." Dipper grouched, cheeks rosy from the cold and the teasing.

Bill laughed, wild and loud. Gideon turned slightly to peer at them, expression amused. Great. Juuuuust great. Gaggy had heard everything.

They arrived at the lone stand where the cashier waited. Gideon plopped the pumpkin onto the counter and Dipper reached for his wallet.

"Why, it's Lil' o' Gideon!" The woman giggled. "Though I bet you aren't so little down south anymore."

Blood rushed to Dipper's cheeks, mortified. What was _wrong_ with these people? Innuendos left and right? Like, _seriously?_

Gideon grinned and glanced at Dipper, licking his lips. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I've got my eye on someone else."

 _Oh hell, why?_

Dipper thinned his lips and buried himself deeper into his jacket, as if he could hide by hunching his shoulders and ducking his head.

"What a shame," the woman smiled as she caught Gideon's glance. "Hopefully he'll treat you right."

"We're not together!" Dipper clarified, voice cracking and he winced.

The woman just grinned. "That'll be–"

"Done." Bill appeared, again, (and would he _stop doing that?)_ at his side with a credit card ready. "I'll be paying for all the pumpkins."

Dipper's jaw dropped. "What? But I chose that pumpkin first!"

Bill snorted. "And you get to keep your pumpkin, my treat."

Dipper huffed. "I can pay–"

Conspiring against him, the cashier accepted Bill's card and swiped the plastic. Dipper curled his lips downwards, displeased.

"Seriously?" He grumbled.

Gideon chirped. "Seriously! And in return–"

Bill piped up. "–you can carve the pumpkins with us!"

Dipper scowled. _What a bunch of jerks._

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **AWESOME: Nah, _Prowling Pooch_ was totally bad, even _I_ knew that but I had to post something for yesterday, ah ha...Hopefully this pumpkin story is better.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Haunting Horrors

Summary: _The fair's attractions couldn't be more fake. Honestly, a haunted house with plastic skeletons? Laaaaaaam–oh crap, the skeleton's are growing skin!_

Pairing: Billdip and Dipeon

* * *

 _October 7 prompt: Haunted House_

 _Haunting Horrors_

Dipper pinched his brow as another group of children shrieked from the fake displays. Really, what was so scary about plastic and people wearing make-up? He'd seen worse. He exhaled through his nose. They were just children, but couldn't they at least not scream so _loud?_

He could be out exploring and cataloging unseen creatures! But nooooo, he just _had_ to be dragged to some dumb attraction. Dummy Gideon. Dummy Bill. Dummies dummies dummies–

An elbow nudged his side and he glanced at his rosy cheeked friend. "Hon, relax! This is supposed to a fun break from your usual craziness."

"Yeah!" An arm looped around his own. "Quit thinking so much and just enjoy the sights!"

Another chorus of screams erupted and Dipper scowled. "I can't even _think_ straight with all this screaming, Bill."

Bill waved a gloved hand. "It's part of the fun! You outta try screaming too, might let loose a bit of steam!"

The line continued to move through the attraction, Bill and Gideon chattering all the while. Skeletons stood around them along with plastic statues of vampires and zombies–typical Halloween gimmicks. Something splashed on his cheek. Dipper pursed his lips.

"Bill, did you just spit on me?" He prodded, turning to look at the slightly older teen.

"No, why?" Bill responded and focused on the brunet only to scrutinize Dipper's face. "Pine Tree, there's something on your cheek and it looks like–"

Gideon raised a brow. "Fake blood? Huh, they're starting to get dramatic." His jaw dropped. "My _hair!_ All this liquid is going to just _ruin_ my hair!"

Dipper snorted and turned to retort only to freeze as his gaze caught sight of a particular skeleton beside a poorly concealed lamp. Sprouting from the white bone of the cheeks, muscles formed into existence and stretched across the face. Blood oozed from the meat all the while.

"Holy _hell."_ He gasped, dread churning his gut.

The blonds followed his stare and jerked. Bill narrowed his eyes while Gideon clapped.

"Those are quite the special effects!" Gideon nodded.

Dipper's eyes widened the more he watched. "Guys? That doesn't feel fake."

Feeling another drop against his cheek, Dipper looked up and flinched. Lit by the lone lamp, bodies hung from the ceiling, steadily forming flesh.

"What _is_ this?" Dipper questioned before realization smacked him. "Why is there no noise? Where'd everyone go?"

Dipper glanced at the first skeleton, noticing how one eyeball seemed to pop out of its skull and pinned them with a loopy stare.

Bill thinned his lips. "We need to go."

Gideon nodded fast. "Agreed."

Together, the blonds grasped Dipper's biceps and hauled the teen along the path. More flesh-growing skeletons lined the walls. Some even stepped forwards, lumbering after the teens.

 _"Fresh meat, fresh meat,"_ They chanted. _"Give us something good to eat."_

"Burn this place down!" Gideon shrieked as they neared the exit.

"On it!" Bill returned, fire erupting in the hand that wasn't holding Dipper's arm.

Dipper protested. "Wait, no!"

One of the muscle-covered skeletons appeared in front of them and raised their hands. "Whoa whoa whoa! Easy there!"

The teens skidded to a halt, panting and staring at the speaker.

"Don't burn our house, please!" Another announced from behind them. "We still gotta pay rent tomorrow."

The three males continued to stare, baffled. "The fu–"

"Shush your tongue!" A feminine voice scolded. "There are children present!"

"What. How? So this was all fake?" Dipper questioned.

"Oh, no," Another answered and Dipper turned.

His eyebrows rose as he studied the stranger. The final layer of skin had grown over the muscle and blood no longer oozed from every pore. Instead, hair seemed to be growing atop the speaker's head, along with eyebrows. Dipper took a moment to realize the stranger was naked. He averted his gaze with a flustered blush.

"You see," the stranger began. "Every Halloween, we regenerate our bodies. This year we'd thought we'd include our regeneration as part of our annual haunted house, you see. We didn't mean any harm."

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "Then where'd the other people go?"

"They already passed through. We thought we'd try this out on you three since you all seemed bored." The stranger explained.

No longer feeling threatened, Dipper pulled out a hand-made journal, courtesy of Mabel, and a pen. Curiosity peaked and he whizzed through questions in his mind.

"What are you guys called?" He flipped open to a blank page.

"Oh we don't have a group name," the stranger answered and paused. "But I guess you can call us Metamorphi, if you want."

"Like metamorphosis?" Dipper perked and jotted the notion. "Cool! I have so many questions like–"

"How do we leave?" Bill intercepted, agitated.

"Bill!" Dipper scowled.

Gideon dropped his voice down to a whisper and added. "There's somethin' not right about them."

Dipper scrunched his face and lowered his voice. "That's because they're unfamiliar."

"We gotta go." Bill announced and sent Gideon a look.

Gideon nodded and grasped Dipper's arm. "C'mon, hon, we don't wanna intrude so we best be going."

Despite Dipper's protests, the blonds side-stepped the Metamorph standing in front of them and dragged the brunet out of the building. The Metamorphi frowned in sync. One shuffled to the main speaker.

"Would the curious human have joined us, leader?"

"Maybe." The leader returned. "But even though he didn't, we still have some fresh meat to eat."

Sinister grins spread across the Metamorphi.

"After all," the leader glanced at a hidden corner where the previous visitors sat bound and stuggling. "Children taste _delicious."_

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Late again, oops! Hopefully I'll have October 8 story posted later today... In the mean-time, have a creepy story after the fluffy pumpkin one!**

 **DaniellePines: Innuendos galore! Dipper: *barfs* Ah hA HA HA! Suckah. What? Crazy? Well of course we're all crazy! *grins at Dipper in your clutches* _Devastation Compilation_ will be a _delight_ to continue...once I figure out plot ideas for more one-shots. Oh! _Plunderin' Picaroon_ was once a part of _Devastation Compilation_. It's quite a whirl wind for Dipper! So that might give ya somethin' tah read.**

 **quixoticEntity: Jack-o-lanterns! Pumpkins everywhere! Thank youuuu~**

 **AWESOME: Woot! Glad the fluffy pumpkin story wasn't a flop.**

 **okokok: Score! I'm glad _Makin' Passes, Markin' Pumpkins_ was fun to read!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like them! The days go by so fast so I hope I can keep up!**

 **soos: Woot woot! Humor is pretty enjoyable to write.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Bleary-Eyed

Summary: _Waking up in the morning without coffee made Dipper seem like a zombie._

Pairing: Billdip and Dipeon (both one-sided)

* * *

 _October 8 prompt: Zombie_

 _Bleary-Eyed_

"Urgh…" Dipper groaned, shuffling into the kitchen. "Coffee…."

Mabel whirled into the room, glitter flying behind her. "Dipdot! Hurry or we're gonna be late to _Passion for_ –"

"Coffee." Dipper droned.

With eyes half-open, he fumbled for the coffee maker and ingredients only to halt. Where were the coffee beans?

"Coffee?" He grunted.

Mabel sent her eyes skyward, skirt flouncing with a jingle as she bounced in place. "You drank the last during your insomniac binge yesterday. Now c'mon! The models–"

Dipper growled. "Coffee."

Mabel planted her palms on her waist and cocked a hip. " _Dipper!_ You agreed to be one of the models to my fashion show today and we're almost late as it is! You'll get your coffee at the show, now let's go!" She twirled out of the room, keys clicking in her jacket.

"Coffeeeeee." Dipper whined but lumbered after his twin.

They left the Mystery Shack and piled into the car, Dipper grumbling about the bitter beverage all the while as he sat in the passenger seat. Mabel chuckled, amused by her brother's plight, and gunned the engine. She drove away from the shack and sped to their destination.

They arrived at _Passion for Fashion_ in record time, though Dipper continued to melt in his seat. When Mabel parked, he flopped out of the car and shuffled after his sister into the building. Once inside, he hurried to where he knew the gold mine would be located. Inside the greenroom, he opened a drawer where there was sure to be the ingredients to his prize.

There were no coffee packets.

"Coffee!" He cried in dismay.

Bill and Gideon sauntered into the room, a steaming mug of drink in each of their hands.

"Oh, Mabel didn't tell you?" Gideon prompted.

"We go the last of the coffee." Bill confirmed.

Dipper snarled. " _Coffee."_

Gideon grinned. "I'll let you have some if you agree to go on a date with me."

Bill protested. "No, me!"

While they bickered, Dipper seized the chance and lunged. He snatched the mugs of the delicious substance out of their hands and chugged the drinks. Bill and Gideon halted to stare at him as the teen hummed.

He smiled. "Coffee."

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **I am so behind. Ah ha ha *sobs* October 9 prompt is Eyeball and I _still_ have no clue as to what I'm gonna write for that prompt! Well...at least I put up yesterdays prompt today? Ah... THROW IDEAS AT ME.**

 **DaniellePines: Huh, guess it's not as dark as my _Devastation Compilation_ stories, hmm. I'll have to work on that! Dipper: *whips around to face me* This is all YOUR fault! *giggles like Gideon* Guilty as charged~ BTW, I DO intend to continue _Unexpected Affection_ , I've actually got a plan for it since a friend of mine shoved ideas into my hands and I was just "ooo, shiny! I'll do it!" I just haven't gotten around to writing the continuations yet. Buuuuut, I'll tell you this: SPOILER ALERT! Mabel DOES get revenge, but she doesn't kill Gideon. Instead, (if I remember my notes right) she and Bill manages to throw Gideon in jail...and when Mabel isn't looking, Bill slices off Gideon's tongue so the jerkface can't control Dipper and either gives the tongue to Mabel as a gift, or to Dipper. Either twin would be disgusted. Also, glad you liked _Plunderin' Picaroon!_**

 **Inbox Guest: Woot woot! Glad you're excited to see the chappies pop up in your inbox! I'm tryin' to keep up with the days but they go by so faaaaast! Zoom Zoom!**

 **Creepy Guest: I seem to be alternating between fluff and creepiness. Gotta keep up with the creepy spirit of Halloween, eh? But at least you thought _Haunting Horrors_ was good, yay!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	10. Doomed Detective

Summary: _A serial killer is on the loose with the trademark of stealing a single eyeball from their murdered victims. Detective Dipper Pines is determined to solve the mystery…until he meets the killer himself._

Pairing: Billdip (one-sided)

* * *

 _October 9 prompt: Eyeball_

 _Doomed Detective_

Hunched in his office chair, Dipper frowned at the various papers scattered about on his desk. The elusive serial killer dubbed as _One-Eye_ had attacked again. This time, the murderer had killed the single mother of two children. Apparently the woman was neck—deep in debt and notorious for manipulating her children into conning kind-hearted individuals into giving her money, which she'd soon spend on useless trinkets.

The police had been trying to catch her on terms of child abuse, but without any hard evidence, she'd evaded the cops…but she hadn't evaded One-Eye. But why had the killer gone after her? They were both criminals as far as Dipper was concerned, and though he didn't condone murder he was relieved the woman was no longer hurting her children. After learning of the case, the detective had ensured the safety of the children.

The children had been placed in foster care and, thankfully, had not seen the bloody remains of their parent. Dipper had to wonder though, why would One-Eye kill her? There didn't seem to be any connections between this case and the previous murders, other than the continuity of One-Eye gouging out a single eye of the victim.

Just what were One-Eyes motivations?

Temple throbbing, Dipper groaned. He needed coffee. _Pronto_. Pushing back in his chair, he stood and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and weaved around the desk to exit his office and head to the stairs.

Down a few flights and out a front door later, Dipper strode along the sidewalk to the nearest café. Just as he curved around a corner and spotted the entrance to the café, a gurgled scream pierced the air.

Alarmed, Dipper sprinted towards the sound. He ran past the café and into the nearest alley only to skid to a halt. His eyes shot wide. Blood coated the cement, originating from the limp body in the middle of the alley. Dipper rushed to the stranger's side–this time a man–and checked for a pulse. None.

As he flipped out his phone to call the police, his gaze skimmed the corpse and halted on the dead man's face. One eye had been removed. _One-Eye._ Swallowing back the bile rising in his throat, he fumbled with his phone and wished his hands would stop shaking. Amidst his heart hammering in his ears, he failed to notice the footsteps tapping behind him.

A gloved hand slapped over his mouth and he dropped his phone to clutch at the limb. He struggled as another arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him to his feet. He kicked and flailed until a breath ghosted by his ear.

"You've got such a pretty face, Dipper Pines…I'd hate to have to ruin such beauty by taking one of your pretty eyes."

Dipper stilled. _Shoot._

"Thatta boy," the killer purred, tone oddly high but distinctly masculine. So One-Eye was a man, then?

The murderer hauled him into the air and tucked him beneath an arm, hand still firmly clasped over the detective's mouth. Dipper's mind whirled, gaze averting the body sprawled on the floor as the killer continued talking.

"I've had my eye on you for awhile, even before you started following my trail."

Maybe he could escape when One-Eye became distracted? Or maybe if he stayed still, the killer would think he had given up and loosen his grip?

"The name's Bill, by the way. Bill Cipher."

Dipper twisted to look at the man's face. Why the hell would a criminal tell him their _name_ unless… He paled. Unless the killer really _did_ plan to kill him.

"Relax, kid." Bill tightened his grip as Dipper wriggled. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

 _Like hell!_ Dipper snarled in his mind and flailed harder. _You threatened to take my eyeball!_

Bill continued to stride with ease, as if Dipper's struggles were just a mere nuisance than actual threat. They turned out of the alley to a barren street…where a car sat in waiting. Dipper's heart pounded.

 _Shoot shoot shoot shoot._

He was _so_ dead.

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Credit: Idea comes from the reviewer quixoticEntity**.

 **Wheee! I caught up! So have a creepy Bill.**

 **quixoticEntity: Oh gosh, thanks so much for the ideas! I was tempted to do the blind creature who steals sight by stealing eyeballs, but then I thought of serial Bill and went...yum~ Ha ha, I'm insane.**

 **DaniellePines: Awwww, booo! You're no fuuuun! Guess you'll jut have to wait to see what I have in store for _Unexpected Affection_! Yeah, I'm a gal. HUG DIPPER TO DEATH MUAHAHAHA! Hmm, I could see a story where Bill and Gideon get a little too huggy for Dipper's tastes. Yum~**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	11. Predator and Prey

Summary: _A group of aliens invade earth in order to hide from their pursuers. One particular alien gets the hots for Dipper. Bill and Gideon are not pleased._

Pairing: Billdip and Dipeon

* * *

 _October 10 prompt: Alien_

 _Predator and Prey_

Dipper's eyes shot wide as the massive UFO descended in front of the Mystery Shack. The ground rumbled as the disk-shaped vehicle landed. Heart hammering, Dipper fumbled to take out his journal from inside his jacket. Were the aliens friendly? And if they weren't, how would he fight them off?

Warmth slipped onto both his shoulders and he eased into the familiar touches as the separate hands massaged his tense muscles.

'Thanks, guys." He murmured to his blond boyfriends.

Bill hummed in response and sidled closer to his side, dropping his hand, while Gideon removed his hand to press his shoulder against Dipper's own. Comforted by their presence, Dipper straightened and tried to relax his stance in hopes he'd appear friendly for the strangers.

A _whoosh_ resounded and part of the UFO slid open to allow a ramp to glide to the grass. Shortly afterwards, what appeared to be humans descended down the ramp. Dipper's eyes widened. _Wow._ Why did they look like humans? Were the aliens actually long, lost humans that were stranded on another planet? Or could the strangers change their forms like shape-shifters to _look_ like humans in order to blend in? He bounced on his heels slightly, curiosity peaking his excitement.

"Excuse me!" He called and waved with a grin. "Hello! I'm Dipper Pines!"

The first alien that strode down the ramp stared at Dipper for a moment and the brunet stiffened. Had he done something wrong? The alien's ears twitched until the young man-esque stranger cleared his throat.

"Hell-o." The alien greeted and examined Dipper's delighted expression. "Yes, hello, I _am_ using the correct language, correct?"

Dipper nodded, oblivious to the glint in the stranger's eyes as the alien studied him. Bill and Gideon noticed, though, and both blonds grasped Dipper's shoulder once more to stop him from running to the surprisingly attractive alien. Dipper cast them a startled glance but didn't comment.

The stranger sauntered forwards, cocking his head with a coy smile. "You're pretty cute for a human."

Dipper's eyes widened as he blushed. "Th–thank you?"

Remembering his initial task, Dipper wriggled free of the hands on his shoulders and presented his journal. The handsome stranger lifted a brow as Dipper chattered.

"I've never met an alien before and I want to know all I can!" He chirped. "So could you tell me how you travel? Or what's in your space ship? Or how do you live and–"

The stranger looped an arm around Dipper's shoulder, herding him to the UFO. "Why don't I _show_ you?"

"Ohh, _no."_ Bill snarled, a gloved hand snatching Dipper's wrist. "You're not taking my _boyfriend_ anywhere."

"Dipper!" Gideon reprimanded. "He might be trying to _kidnap_ you!"

Dipper brushed the thought away with a laugh. "No one would kidnap–"

Gideon shut him up with a pointed glare.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I've been grabbed by strangers a lot but _c'mon!_ This guy seems nice."

Bill ripped Dipper free from the smug alien's hold and cocooned the brunet with his arms. "That attitude is what gets you kidnapped in the _first_ place. You don't even know this guy's _name._ "

"Ah, you caught me." The alien curled his lips. "But now that I've found such a prize, I'm not going to let it go." He twisted to call to the UFO. "Come on down, friends!"

Dipper paled as realization slapped him upside the head. "Oh, shi–"

More attractive strangers flooded out of the UFO and down the ramp. Bill slung Dipper over his shoulder and sprinted for the Mystery Shack, Gideon hot on his heels. If they could just cross the chalked line surrounding the shack, then they _should_ be safe. But would the protective barrier even be effective against _aliens_? Then again, the barrier only protected humans and aliens weren't humans, so…

Hoping for the best, Bill just about crossed the line when lightening blasted against his spine and he toppled to the grass, spasming and screaming from the residue electricity. What the hell had the aliens _shot_ him with?

The lead alien shouted. "Do what you want with the yellow-haired humans, but the brown-haired human is _mine."_

Dipper scrambled to his knees and crawled to Bill's side, panicking. Glancing at the approaching aliens with their weapons drawn, he grasped Bill's twitching arm and tugged the young man closer to the line.

"Gideon!" He yelped. "Gideon, help me! Bill's too heavy!"

The alien's steadily neared when another scream rose and Dipper twisted to see Gideon drop to the ground in a bundle of twitching nerves. His heart hammered and he tugged harder on Bill's bicep but the groaning young man remained impossible to move. Dipper's heart thundered in his ears and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

A cold hand grasped his chin and yanked his face upwards. Brown eyes widened as they met the cold gaze of the lead alien's.

"Such a cute little human." The alien purred. "You're the perfect souvenir from earth."

Dipper curled his fists and narrowed his eyes and just as he launched a fist, a _whoosh_ reverberated. Incoherent screams resounded and the alien released him with a swear.

"Damn cops." The alien muttered before switching languages as he shouted at his crew.

The group of aliens rushed into their UFO as a _different_ UFO arrived. The lead alien cast one last glance at Dipper, as if internally debating, before he crouched beside the teen and muttered.

"I'll come back for you, pretty thing. And I _will_ catch you."

And the invading aliens boarded their ship in record time and soon sped off, the second arriving UFO in pursuit. Dipper swallowed and sagged to the ground.

 _Damn._ That was close.

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Credit: Idea comes from the reviewer Guest.**

 **quixoticEntity: If it makes you feel any better, I have an absurd fascination with writing various scenarios where Dipper gets kidnapped or has to wear a dress, la de da~ Hmm, skulls and bones makes me think of pirates, hmmm~**

 **DaniellePines: Yeshhhh, keep the hat and journal! Dipper: *glares through the bathroom door* Don't encourage them! *Giggles* Fufufu.**

 **Avid Guest: You flatter me! No worries about not constantly reviewing, I'm just glad you enjoy reading these stories! (Though reviews _do_ make me really happy)**

 **Wilde Guest: I'm not sure I understand but Oscar Wilde is a pretty cool guy to quote so okay! Wheeee!**

 **okokok: Jumpity jump jump! Not sure what you mean by Windy, but okay! Glad you're excited to read these stories!**

 **AWESOME: Updates~ Somehow I'm on time this time around!**

 **soos: Silly willy! I try to update _Drawlloween_ every day! So hopefully the suspense isn't _too_ terrible...except when I miss updating when I'm supposed to, oops!**

 **Update Guest: Two updates cause I ended up missing one of the days I was supposed to update but now I'm caught up! For now, anyway...**

 **Alien Guest: Thanks for the idea! Cause I had no clue what to write for the alien one.**

 **Longer Guest: I'll try to write them longer but it's tough to write a long story everyday! So we'll see!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	12. Scouts and Scavengers

Summary: _Ruthlessly, Bill and Gideon conquered the world in a whirlwind of power and magic. Hidden amongst the ruins of Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel struggle to survive…and plan to overthrow the tyrant kings._

Pairing: Billdip and Dipeon (both one-sided)

* * *

 _October 11 prompt: Raven_

 _Scouts and Scavengers_

Dipper sucked in a breath as footsteps marched closer. He struggled to steady his breathing and stiffened his muscles to remain as still as possible. The passing soldiers wouldn't think to look beneath the ruins of a car at a junkyard, would they?

Peering towards the source of the sound, he watched as feet curved around the ruined vehicle. Indistinguishable words cleared into coherency.

 _"Find them."_ A high pitched but somehow masculine voice roared. "They should be around here!"

Dipper's breath hitched. Oh _shoot._ Bill was here? Damnit, he'd have to call off the heist. Mabel and he wouldn't be stealing any weapons today. And if Bill was here then–

"Bring them _alive."_ A southern twang added. "I will make them _beg_ for mercy and then beg to be my queens!"

–Gideon was here too, _damnit._

As the scout to their mission, he needed to warn Mabel that the area was unsafe to scavenge for metal materials. Feeling his leg begin to numb, he twitched his sleeping limb only to freeze when his foot knocked against a piece of metal, causing a sharp but quiet tinny noise.

The footsteps didn't pause and he eased a quiet breath of relief…until Gideon shouted.

"Smoke them out! _Burn this dump to smithereens!"_

As he smelled the scent of kerosene, Dipper cleared his throat and deepened his voice to shout a wrangled _ca-caw_ in mimicry of a raven's call. A raven-like cry responded and he wriggled out from underneath the car on the opposite of the soldiers' feet, and burst into a sprint.

 _"There!"_ Bill yelled. "Catch him!"

Dipper ducked and weaved through the junkyard, buying Mabel time to get out from her hiding spot, but his foot snagged on a stray pipe and he toppled to the ground. The soldiers rushed to surrounded him and he hurried to yank his limb free but the metal wouldn't budge. He hissed. _Shoot shoot shoot shoot._

A raven call resounded and a flurry of fists appeared behind the soldiers as Mabel knocked them down. She bounded to her brother's side and yanked on the metal. From her angle, she succeeded in dislodging the hunk of junk and tossed the pipe to the side. She hauled Dipper to his feet and they broke into a sprint.

"Dipper!" She breathed. "The trap! Use it on the buttfaces!"

Dipper nodded and veered towards the hidden trap–a series of wire tied together and laid on the ground, with a section of wire tied to one of the bumpers of the cars wedged above the trap. Like a tree rope trap but for a junkyard and with wire instead of rope.

He veered around the trap and skidded to a halt, breathing hard. Mabel halted next to him, eyes wild with adrenaline. Bill and Gideon rushed forwards but, as if already aware of their plan, halted several feet away from the trap. Dipper bit back a curse.

"We've heard of your tricks, Pines," Gideon sneered. "Really, save yourself the embarrassment of failure and just marry us now."

The twins scoffed. Dipper brushed a hand through his hair, thoroughly missing his hat that had been destroyed long ago, and scowled.

"No chance." Mabel huffed, breath ragged but steadying. "Who would wanna marry a dumbbutt?  
"We're gonna end your dictatorship," Dipper vowed. "So long as we're alive we _will_ take you two down."

Bill snorted. "We conquered the _world_. Two mere rebels will be easy enough."

Mabel curled his fingers into a fist. "Yeah? Well these two rebels are going to–"

Gideon cut her off with a grin. "I've been holding the big gun back but you leave me no choice." He muttered a chant and wind whipped about the junkyard. "Perhaps a bargaining chip is in order."

Light illuminated the whirlwind, blocking the center of the wind from view, until the breeze dispersed and there, dizzy and disoriented, stood a wobbling Pacifica. Mabel froze and Dipper swore.

 _"Pazzy."_ Mabel breathed, lurching forwards as if possessed.

Dipper yelped and grabbed his sister's arm but she shook him off, heading for the love she had lost so long ago. Dipper caught the smug expressions of the blonds and rushed to his sibling.

"Mabel!" He shouted, fumbling for her arm. "Mabel, it's a trap!"

His sister whipped on him and snarled. "My _girlfriend_ is _right there,_ Dipper. I haven't seen her in _months_ so you better let go _right now_."

Dipper stiffened, stunned, and released her forearm. As Mabel gathered Pacifica into her arms, Bill and Gideon crowded Dipper with delighted grins. They grasped his shoulders and dragged him into a possessive hug. Dipper struggled between the oppressive bodies but the blonds just tightened their hold.

"We'll come back for you Mabel, hon." Gideon promised the young woman gripping Pacifica tightly. "But for now we'll settle for an exchange–Pacifica for Dipper."

Coming to her senses, Mabel twisted to see her brother in the kings' grasp. She shouted, arm outstretched, but the three vanished. The soldiers finally caught up to the girls and Pacifica, having regained herself, dragged Mabel away from the threat.

Mabel sobbed.

Dipper was gone and it was all her fault.

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **okokok: A typo! Be ashaaaaamed! Ha ha ha, I'm just playing with cha. Sounds like you raided some Smile Dip, eh? Ha ha ha!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	13. Rolling Romance

Summary: _Dipper didn't intend to fall in love. But beneath the light of the moon and stars, Bill and Gideon just glowed_.

Pairing: Billdip and Dipeon

* * *

 _October 12 prompt: Moon_

 _Rolling Romance_

Muffled music weaved outside of the restaurant, providing a background rhythm to the three young men sitting at the table. Chatter filled the air as the brown-haired nineteen-year old tilted his head back and gazed at the moonlit sky, streaking with starlight. The teen's gaze lowered to study the other two men occupying the table, both their focus held by the shooting stars.

A small smile graced his features as color heated his cheeks and he folded his arms atop the table. Bill, donned in his signature black and yellow tuxedo, leaned against his chair with gloved fingers interlaced atop his chest, and watched the stars dashing across the night sky. Gideon, decked in a blue suit, propped his chin with a hand and stared at the sight with equal attention.

Dipper shifted his gaze, absorbing the soft smile lighting Gideon's face and the delighted grin brightening Bill's. Subconsciously, Dipper realized he started moving before his lips pressed against Bill's cheek and he pulled away with sharp realization. When Bill turned, expression bewildered but pleased, Dipper's lips quirked and a laugh bubbled from his chest. Adrenaline prodded him into another act welling with courage

Gideon shifted to focus on him but Dipper slid forwards before Gideon completed the turn and pecked the blond's cheek. Dipper's blush deepened as he settled into his chair and he averted his gaze. Adrenaline faded in place of the embarrassment creeping along his spine. The waiter appeared, food held on a tray and distributed the dishes. Latching onto the distraction and with the voice in the corner of his mind whispering ice cold fears of rejection, Dipper grasped the fork and lifted the utensil.

Gentle pressure warmed both his cheeks and his flush flamed from his cheekbones down to his neck. Dipper raised his gaze to shift between the two grinning blonds.

Bill's smile softened as he grasped Dipper's chin. Lifting the brunet's chin, Bill leaned close and murmured. "May I?"

Breath ghosted on his lips and Dipper sucked in a dazed, "yes."

The blond sealed the space with a gentle kiss and, too soon, pulled away for air. Dipper stared with a glazed gaze for a moment, absently watching Bill return to his chair, until Gideon cupped his chin and tilted his face.

Gideon neared, lips just shy of touching and asked. "May I as well?"

"Yes," Dipper consented and Gideon caressed his mouth against Dipper's own.

With the need for air, Gideon drifted away and leaned back into his chair, bright with joy.

Dipper didn't intend to fall to fall in love, but beneath the light of the moon and shooting stars, his dates just _glowed_.

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Have some romance~**

 **DaniellePines: Yep! I'm a minor shipper of Mabicifica but a shipper all the same. Dipper: Wait, wait, wait, did I just hear her say _cloning?_ *Grins* Whaaaat? No she didn't! She just coughed, that's all! Dipper: Psycho girls...**

 **quixoticEntity: *Hands you a tissue* Ha ha, glad you (reluctantly) liked _Scouts and Scavengers_! Hopefully _Rolling Romance_ soothed the need for some fluff and romance! I'm actually kinda unfamiliar with with writing soft and sweet lovey dovey scenes, but I tried and it was pretty fun!**

 **la de da: Well, I figure if the story were to continue then Mabel and Dipper would wind up winning, I just don't know how. I don't even know if I'll wind up continuing it. *le shrug* Hmm...I dunno _how_ dark I can go with these _Drawlloween_ stories cause _Drawlloween_ is rated T, but I _do_ have a set of dark one-sided Billdip and Dipeon one-shots called _Devastation Compilation..._ that I haven't worked on in forever, oops.**

 **kiki: Moaaaaar _Drawlloweeeeen_. Hopefully I can keep keeping up with posting every day!**

 **Betrayed Dipper Guest: Yep! Mabel betrayed Dipper without meaning to cause she was so caught up with finally reuniting with Pacifica. Poor Dipper.**

 **LA DE DA: You're back! And I'm back! Wheee! Yeah, I went cold turkey cause there were High School Final exams and then summer was a whirlwind of interaction with my family and then I slipped into different fandoms for awhile...I had my hands full! But I'm back into Gravity Falls, wheee! I'm stoked that _you're_ stoked to read my stories!**

 **dipdot: Oops! Yeah I can see how the ending to _Predator and Prey_ can be confusing. I pictured that the first aliens are outlaws running from their planet's cops. The cops caught up to the outlaws and the outlaw aliens had to flee. As for _Scouts and Scavengers,_ Bill and Gideon sure are scary! They're willing to burn the whole junkyard in order to force Dipper and Mabel out of hiding. I'm a sucker for possessive Bill and Gideon, though nice Bill and Gideon is pretty nifty too.**

 **Goldstar: I'll do my best to continue posting stories everyday for _Drawlloween!_**

 **Unexpected Guest: Woot woot! Glad you liked it!**

 **Updating Guest: I'll try!**

 **Dark Guest: I dunno how dark I can go for _Drawlloween_ since it's rated T. You could check out my fo shore dark one-sided Billdip and Dipeon stories _Devastation Compilation,_ though.**

 **Curious Guest: Whomp! We'll see how it'll all work out! And thank youuuu~**

 **okokok: Don't be ashamed for too long though!**

 **Frankenstein Guest: Woot woot! I just gotta come up with a plot for that prompt.**

 **Russian Guest: A story about Baba Yaga... I've never heard of Baba Yaga but from what I've read on wikipedia, she sounds pretty cool and scary! I'll keep her in mind! I wonder what prompt she could appear in...?**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	14. Cursed Creation

Summary: _Scientists Bill and Gideon finally succeeded. They created a young man. They created life. They created…a monster._

Pairing: None

* * *

 _October 13 prompt: Frankenstein_

 _Cursed Creation_

Flashes of light filled the lab as the two scientists in the lab tinkered on their newest creation–a young man. A real-live, breathing _,_ _human_ young man. A plume of light blue smoke rose from a boiling concoction atop the miniature stove, indicating that the potion was finished. A blond young man with a pompadour hustled to the mini cauldron and grasped a wooden spoon to stir the mixture one last time.

"Hon," the pompadour blond announced. "The potion's ready."

The other blond scientist adjusted his lab coat and breezed to his partner's side. "You sure, Gideon?"

Gideon rolled his eyes. "The recipe stated that the potion would be done when some blue smoke appeared."

The scientist perked. "Great! Let's give it to the Pine Tree version 300!"

"Just wait a moment." Gideon grinned as he slipped on a pair of thick gloves. "The potion's got to cool a bit or else the heat will burn its tongue."

Gideon grabbed a funnel already placed into a vial. With his other hand, the blond grasped the stone bowl atop the stove and poured the liquid into the container with a steady hand. Steam rose from the light blue potion

"Bill," Gideon prompted. "Do you have the notebook?"

With a raised brow, the other scientist pulled out a pen and a small spiral-bound note book from inside his coat pocket. Gideon narrowed his eyes and smiled, amused.

Gideon strode around Bill and to their creation's side. "I'm just pulling your leg, hon."

"Sure, you are." Bill snorted and weaved to their creation's other side. "Now c'mon, give it the magic!"

Gideon tilted the humanoid creature's head back. "Hopefully this won't blow up like the last one…"

Bill grinned, delighting in the memory, as Gideon poured the potion into the brown-haired human's mouth.

Well-trained in the art of explosions, Bill and Gideon rushed to the corner of the room by the door and ducked behind a desk. They adjusted their goggles and peered just barely over the surface of the table.

True to their expectation, steam rose from their creation's body. _Not_ true to their expectation, light sparked from the humanoid's forehead as the creature spasmed. The spark flickered and jolted, shifting jaggedly across the vibrating skin, as if etching a image. The scientists watched, morbidly fascinated, as a scream ripped itself from the creature's throat until the light fizzled, the shaking stopped, and silence encompassed the room.

The two young men jerked to their feet and bustled to their creation. Bill whipped out his notebook and jotted notes as he skimmed the creature's body. The light left a scar shaped like the big dipper on its forehead. Sweat coated the creature's exposed form. Its shut eyes opened and it blinked. Its–wait _what?_

Their creation pushed itself upright to sit with a slouch. Bill and Gideon stared, jaws low.

"Hello?" It spoke.

"It–it–it–it–" Gideon stammered.

"It's _alive."_ Bill voice cracked as he burst into delirious laughter.

The creature stared with its expression scrunched. "Wha–"

"He needs a name! A real name!" Gideon flailed a hand. "And clothes!"

"Dipper!" Bill chimed. "Like the scar on his head!"

Bill shimmied out of his lab coat and place it over the humanoid's torso, slightly covering the creature's naked body. Gideon giggled and Bill wiggled, both thrilled beyond belief.

They had _finally_ succeeded.

They created life.

~oOo~

They created a _monster._

Bill stared in disbelief as fire ravaged the small town of Gravity Falls. A bag of groceries dropped to the pavement beside him, Gideon staring in equal shock.

"That…that can't be _Dipper_ shooting fireballs…" Gideon breathed.

They stood and watched as a familiar young man flung a hand towards a café, fire alighting from his palm. Laughter roared from Dipper's mouth, hysterical and wild. When the teen pivoted, the scientists recoiled.

His eyes–once a beautiful blue–now blazed a fiery red. His teeth had sharpened into fangs and his hands–oh hell his _hands!_ His hands had transformed into _claws._

The scientists backpedaled as Dipper prowled towards them, a growl low in his throat. Bill yelped when a ball of flames exploded at his feet. He jolted as a gravely voice chanted.

 _"Kill Bill, kill Bill."_ Dipper rasped and lumbered closer. _"Shoot him till he's dead and still."_

"D– _Dipper_!" Gideon gasped as another inferno slammed against the concrete by Bill's feet. "Why are you doing this?"

" _Once he's dead then you'll be free,"_ Dipper continued. _"But until then you follow his decree."_

Realization clicked and Bill launched to the side as another too close blast melted the pavement. "He's been cursed!"

Bill yelped as a stray fire caught the hem of his pants. He dropped to the ground as the heat seared through the fabric and burned his leg. Dipper lurched and reared a hand for another attack.

Thinking fast, Gideon lunged at his creation and they tumbled to the ground. Manhandling the screeching creature, Gideon straddled the teen and pinned Dipper's hands to the cement. He grunted.

"Bill!" He shouted as the creature writhed. "Do you know any spells to cure a curse? Because if you don't then we have to–"

"No!" Bill's voice rose an octave. "No no _no!_ We can't!"

Gideon's features darkened. "Then I will."

Bill protested, breath shortening from pain and frustration. "Gideon, _don't!_ He's our _creation!"_

"He'll destroy the whole damn town and then he'll kill _you."_ Gideon shot back. "A human life is worth more than an artificial one."

Channeling magic into his palms and soon into the snarling corrupted creature, Gideon traveled his magic through his creation's veins until he reached the beast's heart.

"I'm sorry, Bill." He murmured.

Gideon imploded Dipper's heart.

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Credit: Idea comes from the reviewer soos.**

 **Late and behind again! Whoops! College is kicking my booty.**

 **quixoticEntity: Aw, thank youuu~ Fluffy~ (Do iiiiiiit~ Write a Billdipeon story and if you do and wind up posting it, tell me so I can read iiiiiit~)**

 **DaniellePines: Honestly I have no idea what I'm gonna do for Amulet. Oops? Wait. Amulet makes me think of Gidoen's amulet which makes me think of magic which makes me think of a... _magic show._ Hmm...Welp! I dunno, we'll see!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	15. Catastrophes in Caves

Summary: _Dipper craved adventure, no matter how dangerous. Despite his boyfriends' protests, he ventures into the ruins of a mine. Now he's sorry he has to say goodbye._

Pairing: Billdip and Dipeon

* * *

 _October 14 prompt: Bat_

 _Catastrophes in Caves_

"I'll be fine." Dipper insisted, shouldering his backpack as grass crunched beneath his feet.

"But the mine is so old it could collapse at any moment, hon!" One of his boyfriends protested, rushing after him.

His other boyfriend added. "Yeah, kid! I'm all for danger but even _this_ is too dumb for you."

The brunet shifted his gaze skyward and scoffed. "It's not gonna cave in, guys, okay?"

Gideon and Bill halted just outside the entrance to the rundown mine. Gideon bit his lip and stared at the crumbled remains of the walls.

"Dipper," Gideon pushed. "It looks like if you were tah even _touch_ the wall the whole thing would break."

Dipper snorted and paused beside Gideon. "You're over-reacting."

"Then…" Bill shifted his weight to one leg and folded his hands behind his back. "We'll come with you."

Gideon whipped to face the other blond with a glower. "I am _not_ setting foot in that deathtrap. It'll ruin my hair for sure!"

"C'mon baby-face." Bill cocked a hip. "You afraid?"

Gideon huffed. "Taunt and tease all you want but I am _not_ going to ruin my hair as a foolish show of man-pride."

Bill crooked his grin. "With baby-faced looks like yours it's hard to see how you could have _any_ sort of pride."

Gideon curled his lips into a scowl as he slid his gaze towards the movement by his side. "I will _not_ be duped into–wait, Dipper!"

Bill and Gideon jolted into motion, rushing to stop the adventurer. Dipper trotted into the mine, eyes aglow with curiosity. Shifting his backpack to his front, he rifled through its contents until he pulled out a flashlight and clicked on the device. He placed a palm against the cold stone wall for extra support and trod deeper into the mine, unaware of the crumbling contents beneath his hand.

Just then, a rumble shook the cave. More small rocks dropped beneath his hand and he gasped as a warmth thudded onto his shoulder and hauled him backwards. He staggered, nearly toppling to the ground. He scowled as he gathered his feet and shined the light onto the chest of a wide-eyed blond.

 _"Bill_ what's your _–_ " Dipper halted as a chunk of stone crashed where he stood a moment ago. He caught sight of Bill stumbling backwards, deeper into the cave, and he made to move to his boyfriend when a hand thudded onto his shoulder and _shoved_ him the rest of the way out of the cave.

He tumbled to the grass and jerked his gaze upwards as the cave groaned. His jaw dropped as he spotted Gideon lunge out of the way of a sailing rock. Scrambling to his feet, he lurched forwards but a massive stone dislodged itself from the ceiling and crashed in front of the cave entrance–barricading his way to the blonds and blocking the blonds from escaping. He lunged at the obstacle.

"Bill!' Dipper shrieked, dropping to his knees and clawing at the stone. _"Gideon!"_

The rumbling tapered into silence only broken by Dipper's shrill cries. Moments stretched into minutes before he heard muffled voices.

"Dipper, love." A southern twang rasped. "Dipper, we're okay."

The teen stilled and exhaled, voice cracking. "I'm–I'm going to get help. Just–I'll be back."

He shot to his feet, dread churning in his stomach. He made to sprint when he heard a pained. "Kid, wait."

Dipper pressed against the stone. "Bill?"

"Just in case we don't…" a pause passed, "don't make it–"

Dipper's eyes blew wide and he recoiled. "Bill, what? Don't say tha–"

"I just want to say…"

Gideon chimed in with Bill. "We love you."

Tears leaked from the corners of the brunet's eyes. "No, no, _no._ You'll be fine! Just hold on for me, okay? Just hold on!"

Dipper forced himself away from the rocks and ran for help. They had to be fine.

They just _had_ to.

~oOo~

Manly Dan and Stan hauled the last rock obscuring the blonds and stiffened. He stared for a moment, prompting Dipper to fidget with unease, until he stepped aside. Stan made as if to speak but instead averted his gaze. Dipper rushed forwards, collapsing to his limp boyfriends' sides. He snapped his hands forwards and placed a palm against each of their necks, praying for a pulse. Any pulse. Any kind would do. Steady or unstable. _Any kind would do._

Nothing.

Absolutely _nothing._

A wail ripped itself from the teen's throat. Dipper flung himself over the bodies of his boyfriends with hiccups occasionally piercing the distraught sobbing. Warmth encompassed his torso and he barely registered the comforting embraces of his great uncle, sister, friend, and former crush.

Manly Dan muttered a despondent. "I'll call the Valentino's."

Soos and Wendy pulled away to speak with Manly Dan but Mabel and Stan stayed, firm and desperate in their hold.

"It's my fault." Dipper sobbed and the hug tightened.

Brown hair shifted against his neck as Mabel shook her head. "Dipper–"

"If I hadn't been so _stupidly stubborn–"_

"Kid." Stan grunted, tone stern. "It was an accident."

"That wouldn't have happened if I hadn't–if I just hadn't–oh hell it _should have been me._ "

"Would they want you to think that?" Stan cut him off, unusually serious and Dipper quieted.

"…no…" Dipper admitted. "But if I hadn't–"

"Too late for what ifs." Stan rubbed a soothing hand across the teen's back. "All you've got is: what now?"

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Still behind on Drawlloween! Oh well!**

 **DaniellePines: Ah ha ha! Have more crazy heartbreak. Yeah, _Cursed Creation_ was kinda weird but whatevah! I'm writing the first thing that comes to mind cause Drawlloween days are moving soooo fast! Dipper: Well maybe if you stopped scrolling through Tumblr, you'd get stuff done! Ah ha hA HA HA NO DIPDOT NO. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
